Amante (Nem Tão) Imaginário
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Porque, pela primeira vez, eles tinham algum tempo sozinhos e não estavam apenas imaginando uma noite de amor. Slash / Smut - Destiel / 10ª Temporada.


_**Título: **__Amante (Nem Tão) Imaginário (NC-17)__**  
>Autora: <strong>__Adne Hellena__**  
>Resumo: <strong>__Porque, pela primeira vez, eles tinham algum tempo sozinhos e não estavam apenas imaginando uma noite de amor.  
><em>__**Disclaimer: **__Todos os direitos de Supernatural pertencem a Eric Kripke e CW, eu só uso eles (de vez em quando). E não ganho nada, financeiramente, com o seu uso.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S.: Olá, people!<br>**__**Comecei a tirar o atraso em SPN! **_

_**Essa fic já foi publicada no Need For Fic, no início do mês e antes de mais nada, eu não considero a fic com spoilers. Procurei não entrar muito na décima temporada porque, linearmente, essa história seria muito mais pra frente, quando o Dean já estivesse novamente no bunker. **__**Mas é só sexo por sexo, então isso não muda muita coisa.**_

_**Essa fic surgiu da minha insistência em participar do Tributo de Sexo do NFF, já que eu comecei três vezes ela e não consegui terminar, mas aí surgiu essa song na playlist e puf! a fic saiu. E gente, eu tentei. Eu juro que tentei, mas não saiu lá aqueeeele smut.**_

_**E, pra finalizar, fic dedicada à Shiryu, pois foi ela que me viciou em Destiel e porque foi ela que me convenceu a voltar a assistir SPN e porque eu simplesmente quero dedicar essa fic a ela. **_

_**E ponto final.**_

_**Ah, a song aqui é **Imaginary Lover - Atlanta Rhythm Section**, que pode ser ouvida no youtube. Fic sem betagem, escrita de um dia por outro e no celular, perdoem se tiver alguma letra comida. =|**_

_**Bjoks! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's my private pleasure, midnight fantasy<br>**É o meu prazer pessoal, fantasia da meia-noite_  
><em><strong>Someone to share my wildest dreams with me<br>**Alguém para compartilhar meus sonhos mais selvagens comigo_  
><em><strong>Imaginary lover, you're mine anytime<br>**Amante imaginário, você é meu a qualquer hora_

...

Dean empurrou o resto de sua cerveja pela garganta, deixando o liquido acalmar seus musculos. Ele estreitou os olhos na figura calma de Sam, que pesquisava alguma bobagem na internet, alheio à presença do mais velho e sorriu discretamente. Enquanto o caçula estava distraído, o primogênito se espreguiçou, levantando e saindo do cômodo com uma desculpa simples de precisar dormir um pouco.

Em poucos minutos Dean abria a porta de seu quarto e entrava, fechando-a atrás de si. Seus olhos verdes brilharam, focados na figura masculina que o aguardava em profundo silêncio.

Castiel tinha se despedido do Winchester mais novo, no salão principal, e se transportado para o quarto de Dean, retirando o casaco e esperando que o ex-demônio viesse ao seu encontro. Ele mordeu os lábios, a camisa meio aberta dando a seu protegido uma visão limitada de seu peito desnudo, subindo e descendo em sua respiração compassada.

Não demorou muito para Dean cruzar o cômodo e invadir a boca seca de Cass, suas mãos percorrendo a lateral do corpo menor e apalpando os quadris com força, trazendo-o mais perto de si. O anjo gemeu, permitindo que a língua macia do caçador penetrasse em sua boca e batalhasse gostosamente contra a sua própria língua, trocando o sabor pecaminoso que dividiam.

Aquele contato tão íntimo e humano parecia adquirir um tom mais proibido, visto que Cass era novamente um anjo, pleno de seus poderes.

O caçador deslizou as mãos pela camisa meio aberta de seu protetor, encontrando um caminho próprio até os mamilos pequenos e rosados, seus dedos firmes se enroscando naquele pedaço de pele até enrijecerem. Castiel suspirou, seus lábios se partindo num gemido rouco e prolongado, suas mãos trêmulas agarrando o que conseguia do cabelo curto e rebelde de Dean.

Estavam há mais de um ano sem trocar qualquer carícia sexualmente relevante, mas o Winchester parecia se recordar, com precisão, de cada detalhe do corpo de Cass.

Castiel correu os dedos pela jaqueta pesada do amigo, puxando-a e acessando uma limitada fração da pele do humano, sua cabeça se inclinando para frente e seus lábios buscando um pouco daquele contato. Ele não sabia que tinha saudades de Dean até encostar na pele quente e lasciva do caçador, imitando o gesto de seu protegido ao beijar a base de seu pescoço.

O Winchester apertou a boca contra a clavícula do ser celestial, seus olhos verdes se fechando brevemente ao pensar que quase perdera Cass, que quase o trocara por alguns poderes de super-homem. Cada memória sua como demônio era desligada pelo perfume sutil e levemente picante que o anjo exalava, o aroma forte de sândalo lhe causando uma sensação incomum de conforto e acolhimento.

Antes que ficasse sentimental demais, Dean correu as mãos pelas nádegas do anjo e o içou, girando sobre seus calcanhares e derrubando-o sobre a cama arrumada. Seus olhos verdes procuraram os azuis e sua língua passeou pelos lábios entreabertos de Castiel, imitando o vai e vem lento que sua musculatura rígida imprimia sobre o corpo abaixo.

O Winchester desabotoou a camisa branca de Cass, correndo os dedos pelo peito liso do anjo e seguindo o desenho de uma cicatriz recente no torso do amigo. Ele voltou a beijar o companheiro com um pouco mais de calma, ajudando-o a retirar a peça de roupa e acompanhando os movimentos ainda tímidos e um tanto inexperientes daquele que tomara seu coração.

Castiel deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Dean, puxando a jaqueta e a camiseta do homem para cima, forçando-o a se livrar do tecido incômodo. O anjo suspirou, acariciando os braços largos do caçador e gemendo baixinho, sentindo a língua suave deslizar por seu pescoço e tórax, tornando-o úmido e corado.

Suas mãos frias passearam pelos ombros desnudos do humano, apalpando a pele firme e os músculos bem torneados, causando um leve frisson em seu estômago ao tocar a marca que deixara quando o resgatou do inferno. Embora ele o tivesse curado diversas vezes e a cicatriz não estivesse mais presente, tocar o local onde suas mãos encontraram o Winchester pela primeira vez causava uma espécie de choque em seu corpo, um reconhecimento estranho daquele que o possuía.

- Você sentiu isso? - Dean apoiou a testa contra o peito largo de Castiel, incapaz de continuar as carícias enquanto seu corpo tremia junto ao anjo.

- Sim.

- Então não importa o que eu faça, não tire as suas mãos daí.

O caçador sorriu, esticando a boca até os lábios do anjo e lhe dando mais um beijo rápido, seus dedos ocupados em soltar o botão e o zíper das calças de Cass. Dean escorregou o corpo para baixo, cobrindo o abdômen e a cintura do amigo de beijos molhados, deslizando a língua pelo umbigo do outro numa dança pornográfica que Cass pouco entendia.

Dean estava quase terminando de puxar o tecido escuro das coxas de Castiel quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a boxer azul marinho, um tanto justa e familiar, no corpo do anjo. Ele mordeu os lábios, sorrindo malicioso para o membro ereto aprisionado pela malha escura que ele conhecia tão bem.

Ah, tão bem! Não era segredo que Cass tinha passado alguns dias no bunker, mas vê-lo usando uma de suas cuecas fez seu próprio membro desejar não esperar mais.

O Winchester desceu o rosto até o tecido macio, seus lábios fechados num pequeno 'o' enquanto procuravam a ponta do membro angelical, beijando-o numa reverência carinhosa e intrínseca. O caçador puxou, com cuidado, o tecido para fora das nádegas de Castiel, expondo-o completamente nu.

Depois de tantos anos, nenhum dos dois homens tinham motivos para sentir vergonha acerca de seus corpos ou das cicatrizes que os acompanhavam, mesmo que estivessem ridiculamente meio-vestidos.

Dean repetiu o gesto, beijando o membro do companheiro antes de deslizar seus lábios pela extensão, massageando-o com a língua quente e aveludada. O anjo gemeu, arqueando o corpo e estendendo a mão para baixo, procurando algum contato com o caçador, tentando de alguma maneira retribuir tanto prazer.

Castiel arfou, tremendo nos poucos minutos em que Dean o sugava, a urgência do ato crescendo entre os dois corpos, assim como o suor que os fazia escorregar. A boca carnuda do Winchester abandonou a felação, movendo-se o bastante para cobrir o anjo abaixo de si e alcançar a pequena gaveta do criado-mudo.

O caçador já tinha o pequeno pacote entre os dedos quando o ser celestial puxou sua cintura pelo cós da calça, fazendo-o rolar na cama e invertendo as posições. Castiel se desfez das meias e dos sapatos, livrando seu protegido do restante das roupas e dos sapatos também.

Estavam há vários minutos naquela provocação e o anjo sentia seu desejo crescer desenfreadamente, implorando pelas estocadas vigorosas do Winchester.

Dean rasgou a embalagem plástica do preservativo e o rolou sobre seu membro, abraçando o corpo do anjo e ajudando-o a sentar lentamente sobre seu pênis até ser preenchido por completo. Cass arfou, seu peito subindo e descendo em curtas respirações trêmulas, suas mãos se forçando nos ombros largos do amigo e afundando a pele até que se acostumasse à sensação quente e pulsante dentro de si.

- Tudo bem aí, Cass?

- Eu sou um anjo, Dean. - Castiel mordeu os lábios, dobrando o corpo para beijar a boca avermelhada do caçador, entrecortando suas palavras e seus beijos: - Mas tudo parece diferente agora...

- Diferente?

Dean dobrou o corpo, apoiando o tronco em suas mãos, de forma que ele e o anjo formassem um angulo de quarenta e cinco graus. A temperatura entre os dois corpos aumentava conforme as carícias recomeçavam, uma das mãos do Winchester apoiada contra as costas de seu protetor e o ajudando a subir e descer, lentamente.

- Eu sinto você, Dean. Cada centímetro da sua pele, seu cheiro, seu pênis pulsando dentro de mim...!

- É estranho, não é?

- É mais forte. Eu posso sentir coisas além do sexo.

Castiel aumentou a pressão de seus quadris contra o corpo do caçador, subindo e descendo, ainda devagar, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo peito de Dean e se enroscando nos mamilos túmidos. Ele espalmou a mão sobre o coração do Winchester, sentindo-o bater dentro da caixa torácica e acelerando à medida que sua boca se aproximava do homem que amava.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos olhos verdes e os movimentos se intensificaram, Castiel escorregando pelo membro do amigo e renegando seu próprio prazer, sua ereção espremida entre os dois corpos.

- Eu posso ler seus pensamentos, Dean Winchester.

- Cass...

- Shhh. - O anjo deslizou os dedos pela boca carnuda de seu protegido, impedindo-o de continuar. - Você não precisa dizer nada. Eu te amo também, Dean.

O Winchester abraçou Cass e levantou o corpo, sentando corretamente e ajeitando o outro entre suas pernas. Ele enlaçou a cintura do amigo e fechou os dedos ao redor do membro de seu protetor, manipulando-o enquanto forçava os quadris para cima, mais e mais rápido.

Castiel gemeu, apoiando as mãos contra os ombros do amigo e se rendendo a um último beijo desesperando antes de sentir seu corpo derreter por dentro, sua mente nublada em emoções violentas e que ele não saberia distinguir. Seus olhos azuis se fecharam por alguns poucos segundos, voltando a fitar o amigo com um brilho diferente, satisfeito e carinhoso.

Dean correu os dedos pelo membro flácido do anjo, limpando-o brevemente e levando um pouco de sêmen aos seus lábios, procurando a boca de Cass e deixando que ele provasse seu próprio gosto. Durante aquele beijo, o Winchester aumentou as estocadas, se chocando mais e mais vezes contra o amigo até sentir-se relaxar, preenchendo o preservativo com seu gozo abundante.

Castiel suspirou e apoiou sua testa contra o ombro do caçador, suas funções corporais se normalizando enquanto Dean alisava suas costas, a boca quente e carnuda colada em seu pescoço. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo confortável, dividir a cama com o seu protetor naqueles poucos minutos após o coito.

Porque, pela primeira vez, eles tinham algum tempo sozinhos e não estavam apenas imaginando uma noite de amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIM<strong>_


End file.
